


Wisdom Teeth

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Anesthesia, Cheating, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Surgery, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: Kellin has a surgery to remove two of his wisdom teeth. Vic is left to take care of the drugged up Kellin.





	1. Chapter 1

_They should be ready any minute now_ , Vic thought as he glanced at his phone. He was so ready to go home and sit on a comfy couch instead of the hard plastic chair he was currently sitting on. And of course, even if this was just a routine operation, he was dying to see his boyfriend again and know that everything had gone well.

They were at a hospital, where Kellin was getting two of his wisdom teeth removed. Because of the fact that they were taking out two of them, he had been given full anesthetic instead of local one. That, along with the heavy pain medication he was given, meant that he needed someone to drive him home from there once it was over.  

The nurse had already been over and told Vic all he needed to know. She had given Vic a bunch of papers including instructions about what Kellin was allowed to eat, how the healing would go, and so on. It was a lot to take in but Vic had had a lot of time in his hands while Kellin was in the surgery, and during that time he had been reading the papers, studying like he was going to be questioned about the subject before they were allowed to leave.

Beforehand, Kellin had felt bad for causing such a fuss. He had apologized Vic for the inconvenience and had fretted over how much of a big deal such a small thing had to be. Vic had reassured him and told him that he didn’t mind, and that he would gladly take care of his boyfriend when he needed to. That had lead to a faint blush on Kellin’s cheeks and a soft, “Thank you.” After that the topic had been settled.

Vic was taken out from his reminiscing by the same nurse he had seen earlier. She walked towards Vic and he stood up, eager to hear from Kellin.

“Everything went according to plan and your partner is slowly waking up,” the nurse said with a polite smile. “He’s been moved to another room and we’d like to keep him here for another hour or so, just so the anesthetic wears off a bit more before you leave and we see that there’s no changes for worse in his condition.”

Vic nodded along to what the nurse was saying, one question burning in his mind, “Can I see him now?”

“Of course,” the nurse said and turned back to where she came from, “Follow me.”

Vic took his jacket from the chair next to his and did as he was told, following the nurse down a corridor and through some doors, then along another corridor that had a few doors on both sides, all of them closed. They stopped in front of a room, and the plate next to the door read ‘recovery room’.

“Now remember,” the nurse said, stopping Vic from entering the room. “He’s going to be drowsy and disoriented. He might forget things or act differently, but there’s no need for worry. It all comes with the anesthesia and is completely normal. It should wear off in the next 24 hours.”

“Yeah,” Vic replied. “I read the papers, they explained a lot.”

“Okay, good,” the nurse nodded. “I will be back in about an hour to check on him, and then you’ll be good to go. If you need me before that, just press the button near his bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Vic said and gave the nurse a smile. “Thank you.”

The nurse returned the smile and nodded, going back down the corridor and leaving Vic by himself. Vic quickly opened the door, eager to see Kellin.

The room was that of an average size. It held six beds, three of them being occupied. None of the other patients had visitors at the moment, and they were mostly focused on the tv that was placed on the opposite wall. Vic scanned the room and noticed Kellin laying in a bed at the other end of the room, near a window.

“Hey Kells,” Vic said as he reached his boyfriend, taking a seat on a chair next to Kellin’s bed. It was the same type of chair he had sat on in the waiting room, but it seemed so much more bearable now when he was sitting next to Kellin. He set his jacket down to the foot of Kellin’s bed, putting the important papers to its inside pocket. Vic reached to take Kellin’s hand in his, as his boyfriends slowed down reflexes caught up with the situation and he looked at Vic, smiling lazily.

“Hey Vee,” he said, slurring a bit and looking a bit out of it. There was a lazy smile on his face and Vic tried his best not to laugh at his boyfriend who looked like he was high off his head.

“They said everything went fine and we can go home in about an hour,” Vic told Kellin. “How do you feel? Does it hurt?”

It took a while for Kellin to reply again, and Vic watched as he struggled to process the question.

“Nothing hurts,” Kellin said and looked at the ceiling, seeming to be very focused on something he saw there. “I feel funny.”

“I bet you do,” Vic said with a chuckle.  

They didn’t talk much during the hour that followed, partly because Vic didn’t want to strain Kellin who clearly wasn’t completely there, and partly because the few times Vic had said something, the replies were more or less off somehow. Vic settled to carding his fingers through Kellin’s hair, pushing it out of his face and holding his other hand gently. He knew that nothing was wrong, but it still ignited a certain kind of worry when he saw his boyfriend lying in a hospital bed. The white sheets and the hospital clothes made him look smaller, and much more vulnerable. Vic squeezed Kellin’s hand a bit tighter at those thoughts, and lifted their hands to kiss the back of Kellin’s.

The hour went by surprisingly fast, and soon the nurse was back. She checked Kellin’s mouth, asked a few questions from Kellin, and a few from Vic too, before she told them they were okay to leave, as long as they stopped by the front desk to make an appointment to remove the stitches.  Vic thanked the nurse and as she left, Vic pulled shut the curtain that was surrounding Kellin’s bed, and helped him to his own clothes.

Kellin didn’t seem as sleepy as before, but he was definitely as disoriented. “I’m going home!” He said excitedly to the two other residents of the room as they walked by, his smile wide.

“Yes you are,” Vic agreed as he guided Kellin out of the door. He had an arm around Kellin’s waist, the other holding his own jacket and the papers in the pocket. They did as they were told, stopping at the front desk where the receptionist gave them a time for an appointment to get Kellin’s stitches removed.

When they reached their car, Vic watched as Kellin sat on the passenger side and attempted to put on his seatbelt, failing miserably,

“Vee, it’s broken,” he said with an adorable pout on his lips. “I think I broke the car.”

“Let me help you,” Vic said and reached to take the seatbelt, successfully clipping it to place. “See, you didn’t break it.”

“You’re so good at fixing things,” Kellin said as Vic stood up straight again. “You should have fixed my teeth too.”

“I don’t think I know how to fix them,” Vic said with a chuckle. He was about to close the door when Kellin stopped him, reaching his arm out to stop the door from closing.

“Where are you going?” Kellin asked with slight panic in his voice. “You can’t just leave me here.”

“Relax,” Vic said to calm his boyfriend. “I’m just going to walk around the car to get to the driver’s side. Okay?”

“Okay,” Kellin replied and let Vic close the door this time.

Vic did as he said he would, walking to the driver’s side, shrugging his jacket on while he did so. He opened the door and sat down, putting the key to the ignition and started to drive out of the parking lot.

“Who are you?” Kellin asked suddenly from the passenger seat. Vic glanced over to see his boyfriend looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, a confused look on his features.

“I’m Vic?” Vic answered, but it sounded like a question because he didn’t know what brought up the question.

“No, you’re not, Vic was wearing a blue shirt, he didn’t have a jacket,” Kellin was adamant.

“Yes I did, I was just carrying it,” Vic tried to explain but Kellin was having none of it.

“No I would have seen,” Kellin argued. “You’re not Vic and I want to see Vic. Where is he?”

Too tired to argue after a long day, Vic decided to go with Kellin’s idea that he wasn’t himself, “I’m his friend, he asked me to drive you to your house, he’s waiting you there,” he explained, figuring that Kellin must realise it’s him again when he took his jacket off. Now when he was driving, it wasn’t possible, and he didn’t feel like stopping just for that. He really hoped Kellin would be okay with the explanation he gave him.

“Okay,” Kellin said, happy again. “I miss Vic.”

“You do?” Vic asked, his heart warming at the words Kellin told to the stranger he thought Vic was.

“Yeah, I love him, did you know that?” Kellin continued. “He’s amazing. He’s so kind, and funny, and smart, and oh my god, he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Kellin finished with a dreamy tone.

Vic was aware that he was blushing furiously. It was one thing to hear Kellin say those things to him normally when he was aware that he was talking to Vic, but somehow it made it more real when he heard Kellin tell that to someone else. Or, who he thought to be someone else.  

“I’m sure he loves you too,” Vic said to Kellin, feeling the need to let him know.

“I know he does,” Kellin said. “I never wanna lose him, I wanna marry him someday.”

It was a good thing Vic had just stopped at a red light, because hearing those words when he was driving might have caused an accident.

“You- you do?” Vic asked as the light turned green and he could keep driving.

“Yeah, I wanna live the rest of my life with him,” Kellin said with a voice that was so sure it made Vic’s eyes water a bit. Vic wouldn’t lie and say he never thought of marriage before, of course he had. Him and Kellin had been together for years now, and Vic was sure he was going to marry Kellin someday. He just never knew when would be the right time to ask, and he didn’t know how Kellin felt about the whole marriage thing. Now after hearing his words, he felt relieved because it seemed like they were at the same page, and technically Vic could propose to Kellin if he just figured out the right way.

“That sounds amazing,” Vic said, forcing the words out behind the small lump that had formed in his throat.

Kellin didn’t seem to notice as he kept looking out the window. He had that dazed look in his eyes that told Vic that he was still under the influence of anesthetics and heavy painkillers, and a part of him wondered if drugged up Kellin was going to remember this tomorrow. It seemed like he had no brain to mouth filter, and while Vic found it cute and funny, Kellin might be mortified tomorrow. Vic guessed he just had to wait and see, and cross that bridge when they got to it.

They finally reached their house and Vic drove to their driveway, parking the car there. He unfastened his own seatbelt, and without a thought did so to Kellin too, pecking his lips in the process.

Vic didn’t even notice his mistake before he was stepping out of the car, expecting Kellin to do so too. But as he heard no movement form the seat next to his, he turned back to look at Kellin.

The look on his face was shocked, eyes distraught and the fingers of his other hand touching his own lips.

“Kellin?” Vic asked, worried for his boyfriend.

“You- you kissed me,” Kellin said and his eyes started to well up. He turned to look at Vic and the tears started falling down his face. “I cheated on Vic.”

Vic quickly shut the driver’s door and hurried to the other side, opening Kellin’s door and kneeling in front of the crying boy,” Shh, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I did,” Kellin said as he cowered away from Vic who was reaching towards him. “I let you kiss me and now Vic will be mad. No he’s going to be so  _disappointed_. Oh god… He’s going to hate me now.”

Vic withdrew his hand and instead reached to take his jacket off, hoping that Kellin would realise it’s him that way, “Kellin, darling, look at me.”

“No! You can’t call me darling, Vic uses that word,” the man said angrily but none the less, looked at Vic.

Vic took his jacket off, making sure Kellin was looking at him the whole time, “Look Kellin, it’s me. It’s Vic,  you’re okay.”

Vic saw the recognition flash on Kellin’s eyes and instead of cowering away, he reached his arms towards Vic, hugging him tight and crying even harder.

“I cheated on you Vic,” Kellin wailed, his voice a bit muffed because of his face being squished to Vic’s shoulder. “I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t even realise he was going to kiss me.”

“It’s okay,” Vic said, no at all feeling like laughing now. This part of drugged up Kellin wasn’t funny or cute, but instead sad and worrying. Vic had no idea how he was going to console Kellin, because it didn’t seem like logic worked now. “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Are you ever going to forgive me?” Kellin asked, pulling back from the hug and looking Vic in the eyes. Kellin’s eyes were red and glossy, and it looked like any moment he could start crying again.

“I forgive you,” Vic said, and he felt wrong when he said that. There was nothing that needed to be forgiven but he felt like it was useless to try to explain that to Kellin. “Now get up, let’s go inside.”

Vic helped Kellin out of the car, and after locking the doors they headed towards their front door. Kellin was still sniffling but he seemed calmer now, staying close to Vic who again had an arm around Kellin’s waist. Kellin kept his head down, and he still seemed so sad, but Vic didn’t know how to help.

Eventually he got Kellin to sit on the couch, and the younger man yawned.

“Are you tired?” Vic asked.

“A little,” Kellin admitted, but as Vic looked at him it was clear that Kellin was exhausted. The surgery and the events after that -especially the ones just before- must have worn him out pretty badly.

“It’s okay, you can take a nap while I make us something to eat,” Vic said and helped Kellin to lay down on the couch.

“Can you stay?” Kellin asked, taking hold of Vic’s hand as Vic was about to walk to the kitchen.

“Of course,” Vic said and sat next to Kellin to the edge of their couch, looking at his boyfriend and whispering, “Close your eyes darling.”

Kellin did as he was told and Vic did the same thing he had been doing at the hospital, pushing Kellin’s hair out of his face and holding his hand. The difference this time was the drying tear tracks on Kellin’s face, that left Vic wondering as Kellin’s breathing slowly evened out and he fell asleep, if Kellin would remember any of this tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the surgery. How much does Kellin remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people requested a part two so here it is! :)

Waking up sucked in general, but when the reason you woke up was a brain-splitting pain in your jaw, it reached a whole new level of horrible. Kellin sat up, about to go to the kitchen where he’d hopefully find his painkillers, when he spotted the box on his nightstand, next to a bottle of water. He looked to his side where Vic was still sleeping peacefully, and smiled gratefully. What did he do to deserve a boyfriend as thoughtful as Vic.

Kellin took the pill and swallowed it down with the lukewarm water. As he waited for the pill to take effect, he tried to think back to yesterday, and the events that had followed his surgery. 

He knew that Vic had driven him home, but he had no real recollection about it happening. He remembered sleeping on the couch and watching movies, but the memories were so foggy they might as well be dreams. He’d have to wait until Vic woke up to know for sure what had happened.  

Kellin ended up drifting back to sleep, and the next time he woke up, the bed was empty. A quick look to an alarm clock on the nightstand revealed the time to be 11:26. Stretching all his limbs one more time, Kellin got out of the bed. He left the bedroom and followed the sound of a TV into the living room, hoping to find Vic there. He opened his mouth a few times, hand rubbing his jaw and testing it out. The pain that had originally woken Kellin up earlier this morning was dulled to an ache, and while it still wasn’t pleasant, it was a huge improvement. 

Kellin reached the doorway to their living room and leaned to it, smiling as he saw Vic sitting on the couch, watching TV and scrolling on his phone. 

“Good morning,” Kellin said softly, watching as his boyfriend’s attention turned from his phone to Kellin, a smile spreading to his face.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Vic teased. “I was starting to think you died or something.”

“And you just let my body rot on our bed?” Kellin played along, blobbing to the couch next to Vic. “How thoughtful.”

“That’s how much I love you,” Vic joked and gave Kellin a peck on his cheek. 

“Idiot,” Kellin muttered and playfully pushed Vic away.

“Don’t you dare to try escape my kisses,” Vic said and leaned over again, this time pecking Kellin’s lips before turning serious. “How are you feeling?”

“My jaw hurts a bit,” Kellin told. “But it’s bearable. It hurt like hell when I woke up though, thank you for leaving the painkillers nearby.”

“I imagined they would come handy,” Vic said with a shrug. 

“They did, I took one when I woke up earlier and then I apparently fell asleep again. How long have you been up?” Kellin asked.

“About an hour or so,” Vic explained. “I figured that after yesterday you needed the rest so I came over here to watch TV so you could sleep in peace.”

“Speaking of yesterday,” Kellin said, remembering that he had questions to ask from Vic. “My memories are super unclear. What happened after the hospital? Did we watch movies or did I dream it too?”

Vic hesitated before he spoke, “We can talk about it later, you must be hungry. C’mon let’s find you something to eat.”

Vic stood up from the couch leaving a confused Kellin behind. What had happened yesterday that Vic didn’t want to talk about?

Kellin followed Vic to where he had disappeared from the doorway that led to their small kitchen. He was holding a carton of fruit smoothie in his hand, placing it to the counter while he found a big glass.

“You can’t have solid foods just yet so is smoothie okay?” He asked, showing the carton to Kellin.

“Yeah,” Kellin replied, watching as Vic poured him a glass and handed it over. “Thank you.”

Kellin sat down on their dining table chair and watched as Vic put the carton back to the fridge before he too sat down on the other side of the table.

“So about yesterday?” Kellin asked, more curious than before to find out what had happened.

“Well everything went well with the operation, when we came back you took a nap on the couch and we spent the rest of the evening watching movies,” Vic explained, confirming that they had indeed been watching movies. But something still felt off, and Kellin looked at Vic with squinted eyes.

“What are you not telling me?” He asked, taking a sip of his smoothie and peering at Vic over the rim of the glass.

“What do you mean?” Vic asked, acting clueless.

“How many years have I known you?” Kellin asked rhetorically. “I know when you’re hiding something Victor. Spit it out.”

Vic looked thoughtful for a moment before he seemed to make up his mind, his expression turning to a serious one before he spoke, “You cheated on me.”

Kellin nearly choked on his smoothie, quickly setting the glass down and coughing a few times, “I did what?!”

Vic couldn’t hide the smile that made its way to his face, but all Kellin could do was look at him with a confused expression, at the same time eager and scared to know what he had done yesterday.

“You cheated on me,” Vic repeated. “With me.”

“Okay you’re not making this any more understandable,” Kellin said, shaking his head. “What exactly happened yesterday?”

“You were pretty drugged up after the operation,” Vic explained. “At first it was funny and you seemed like you were super high. I especially liked the part where you declared your love for me and listed things that you like about me.” 

Kellin laid his head on the tabletop, letting out a groan as the blush of embarrassment burned his face and ears, “I’m not sure if I want to hear any more but you talked about cheating?”

Vic hesitated for a moment, and Kellin lifted his head to see Vic looking like he was trying to find the right words to explain the events.

“We walked to our car and I put my jacket on before getting in. For some reason your drugged up brain didn’t recognize me anymore, and panicked. To calm you down, I told that I was a friend of mine and that you’d see ‘Vic’ when you were back home. Oddly enough you were fine with this stranger driving you somewhere,” Vic added as a sidenote. “That better be because of the medication or we’re going to have a serious talk about stranger danger.”

Kellin rolled his eyes with a fond smile, “Just continue the story.”

Vic laughed before doing as he was told, “So when  we were back home I helped you to take off your seatbelt - because, you know, you couldn’t even clip it on when we left the hospital.”

“I’m kind of happy I don’t remember much about yesterday,” Kellin grimaced. It sounded like he’d been super embarrassing. It was a good thing he loved Vic like crazy and knew his feelings were reciprocated. They’d been together for a long time now, and he knew he could trust Vic with embarrassing things, knowing a few embarrassing things about Vic himself.  

“And I kind of wish I had videotaped it,” Vic said with a teasing grin. “Up until a point, I mean.”

“What happened when we were home?” Kellin asked, urging Vic to keep talking.

“I took off your seatbelt, and I kissed you. It was just a light peck but I had forgotten that you thought I was someone else. You freaked out,” Vic explained, looking slightly uncomfortable thinking back to yesterday’s events, and he was searching Kellin’s expression carefully. “You were panicking, and crying, saying stuff about how you cheated on me and how I was going to hate you.”

“I really cried? Out there on the driveway?” Kellin said, feeling like crying right now. He hated it when he cried, he cried easily and on top of that he was such a loud and ugly crier. And the thought of that happening outside where their neighbours or anyone passing by could have seen him, made him feel mortified. And for such a stupid reason too. He’d really made a fool of himself.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” Vic said as he noticed Kellin looking up and blinking more rapidly. He hurried to Kellin’s side to sit on the chair next to his, bringing his arm around Kellin’s shoulders and turning him so he could hide his face to Vic’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault, it was the meds. And I’m pretty sure I was the only one who noticed since you were still in the car.”

Kellin took a few deep breaths, working to calm himself down while Vic ran his hand soothingly up and down Kellin’s back. 

“Even though I hated seeing you so upset and it broke my heart that I couldn’t help, it was - in a way - heartwarming as well,” Vic spoke softly. “Of course I know that you’d never cheat on me, but to see how you reacted when you thought you had- and let’s be honest, you didn’t even reciprocate the kiss, - I think it made me love you a little bit more. And it’s saying something because I didn’t even think that was possible. If there was a scale for love I’d gone off the charts years ago.”

Kellin pulled back from the hug, looking a Vic and laughing a bit. It was amazing how Vic could always cheer him up with just a hug and a few sentences.

“I think my love for you is limitless,” Kellin said and watched as Vic’s face lit up.

“My love for you is limitless too,” Vic said and kissed Kellin, both men trying to fight the smiles that were raising to their lips. 

_ Limitless _ , Vic thought, thinking back to the thing he had been researching the whole morning while Kellin had still been asleep. That could be a nice thing to get carved into their rings.

 


End file.
